


Betting Love on the Line

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, Drama, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, probably gonna add more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Wilhelm Kleiner — or most commonly known as Noiz in Platinum Rhyme Academy — lost in a bet, his best friend wanted him to court a boy, out of all things, in a month and ask him to be his boyfriend. After he says “yes”, he will tell him that he doesn’t love him and all that happened between them was nothing more than a silly game. But what if Aoba Seragaki, the boy his best friend chose, is clever than they think he is? What will happen if he knows something about their pretty little secret?**previously titled as Just The Way You Are**





	1. Chapter 1 | The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> before you read the first chapter of this story, i just want to shamelessly advertise my other story Reprisal of a Perpetual Wallflower because i know most people don’t know the game Lamento... or so i think lol
> 
> anyway enjoy reading i guess~!

Noiz lost the bet.

 

He, Wilhelm “Noiz” Kleiner, lost for the first time in his entire life. He can’t believe it.

 

Now he has to do anything Koujaku wants him to.

 

They think that since they’re best friends, it’d be easy, but they’re wrong. Instead of making each other’s lives easier, they amuse themselves by making it harder on one another. People would think it’s pathetic, but they enjoy it. Ironic isn’t it?

 

But they’re best friends through good times and bad times. Well... mostly in bad times.

 

Noiz knows Koujaku. It’s his first time winning so he’ll take his time in thinking of what he wants him to do. All the worse scenarios are running through Noiz’s mind — eating gross food, punching someone, breaking furniture, getting himself grounded, humiliating himself in public... No... he’s not that rude.

 

”I know what I want you to do.” Koujaku says, snapping Noiz out of his thoughts.

 

They’re on the steps of the Science Building. Their professor is absent so they stroll through the hallways. There are only few students here because most of them are in their classrooms. They’re just lucky because their professor isn’t here.

 

Noiz shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “What?” He asks, looking at him. He doesn’t know why they’re best friends in the first place. They don’t have anything in common, after all.

 

“I want you to date someone.” Koujaku begins.

 

His next words are cut off by Noiz’s loud snort. He can’t believe it. Koujaku wants Noiz to date someone? He thought he might even want him to punch someone in the face! Maybe he was wrong about his best friend.

 

Dating didn’t even come to his mind. With Noiz’s silky, strawberry blonde hair and captivating apple green eyes, he won’t have a problem finding a girl.

 

Koujaku smirks, reading his mind. “I’m not done.”

 

Noiz rolls his eyes. It can’t be worse. “Continue then.” He says after composing himself from that loud snort he just did.

 

Koujaku clears his throat. “I want you to date someone,” He repeats. “and then ask  _him_ to be your  _boyfriend._ ”

 

Noiz stares at him incredulously, the shock evident in his eyes. He should have expected that. Of course Koujaku wouldn’t make it that easy on him.

 

”I won’t do it!” Noiz says begrudgingly.

 

Koujaku, of all people, should know that. He never had a steady girlfriend in the seventeen years of his existence, much less a  _boyfriend_ _._ And now, because he lost a bet, he wants Noiz to change that fact? No way! He’s content with what he’s doing.

 

”You have to do it!” Koujaku says through gritted teeth. “When I lost, I did everything you wanted me to do!”

 

Noiz thinks about the last time he lost. He told him to break up with his girlfriend. He did break up with her, but to be honest, Noiz knows he didn’t love her. Because he ordered him to, Koujaku did it. And now, because Noiz lost, he has to do what he wants him to.

 

A sigh escapes from Noiz’s lips. This will be the last time he’s going to do a deal.

 

”Okay.” He mumbles, defeat clearly in his voice.

 

Koujaku’s scowl turns into a smile. “It’s not that hard.” He says and then explains what he wants Noiz to do.

 

He’ll court someone — of Koujaku’s choosing — for a month and then he’ll ask him to be his boyfriend; he should say “yes”. At that point, he’ll tell him it’s just a stupid, silly game, that he lost on a bet and that’s why he has been acting like he loves him.

 

This time, their bet is a secret. They can’t tell anyone about it.

 

Koujaku is worse than Noiz thought. He can’t believe he wants him to hurt a boy. Even though Noiz has a tasteless personality, he never dreamed of hurting anybody — the gender doesn’t matter.

 

 _Well, that’s karma,_ a part of Noiz says.

 

But he has no choice.

 

_When you lose, you don’t have free will. A deal’s a deal._

 

Koujaku starts to raise his forefinger. So this is it then, he’s just going to pinpoint someone? Noiz groans.

 

He looks around for a minute, considering whom to choose. “Him.” He says after a moment, pointing to a boy walking out of the Math Building.

 

Noiz squints in the sunlight to see him clearly. All he can make out is that he has long, gorgeous-looking blue hair that almost resembles the sky itself, falling past his mid-back. He can’t see his face because he’s looking at the ground while he’s walking. Noiz gives Koujaku a questioning look.

 

He nods to the direction of the boy. He’s walking towards us, and because he’s looking down, he bumps into a guy. Noiz snorts at his clumsiness.

 

The guy steadies him, and then he looks up. “Sorry.” He says.

 

When the guy walks away, the boy turns to them. For a fraction of a second, his bright hazel eyes stare right through Noiz. He looks away quickly, but not before Noiz sees his face flushes in embarrassment.

 

Confused, Noiz turns to Koujaku. “I don’t know him.” He tells him. He looks around again for the boy but he’s nowhere to be seen. “Is he even a student here?”

 

Koujaku looks at Noiz oddly. “Of course he is!” He shakes his head, muttering unintelligible words at him.

 

”Is he a new student?” Noiz asks. Maybe he is a transferee. He doesn’t recognize him.

 

Koujaku snorts. “He’s in one of your classes, stupid.”

 

”I’m not stupid.” Noiz says, scowling at him.

 

”This is your fourth year in this school, and you don’t know him?” He says mockingly.

 

Koujaku playfully punches Noiz on the shoulder. Even though it doesn’t hurt, Noiz glares at him. Really, he doesn’t know the boy.

 

 _Of course you don’t know her,_ a voice in Noiz’s head says,  _you hardly notice anyone not worth your attention._

 

Awesome, now Noiz is talking to himself. He thinks he’s slowly going crazy.

 

”Who is he then?” He snaps.

 

”His name is Aoba Seragaki.” Koujaku answers. “I think it’s a good thing I picked him. You can get to know each other.” He says teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Noiz wants to punch him, but he controls himself. He has to act cool. Besides, it’s only a month. He bets it’s only going to end up being a week because he’ll fall for him that quickly — courting a boy, that somewhat appears like a girl, he didn’t even know existed, until now.

 

Noiz wonders what his reaction will be when he asks him out. Maybe he’ll jump for joy. Who wouldn’t, with his looks? A smirk appears on his face. He’s too confident. He hopes he won’t fail.

 

”You’ll start tomorrow.” Koujaku says, bringing Noiz back to reality. “You have a month.”

 

Noiz sees Aoba in the corner of his eye, walking towards the Main Building. He catches his eye when his foot suddenly trips on a rock.

 

He chokes a laugh, causing Koujaku to shake his head.

 

”This is going to be fun.” Noiz says smugly.


	2. Chapter 2 | Planning Things Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made a bit of changes, and that includes the title and Noiz’s sibling. we all know by now his canon sibling is male and named Theo, but in this story i kind of transformed him into a female because it’s needed in this story. Theo’s female version of himself has a different personality as well, so i hope it doesn’t bother y’all ^^;;
> 
> anyways, that’s all the news i have for today so enjoy reading~ <3

The first day of the bet.

 

  
Noiz still can’t believe why he agreed to do what Koujaku wants him to do. He hopes nothing will happen this month. For thirty days, Noiz will court Aoba, and on the thirty-first, he will ask him to be his boyfriend.

 

  
_Aoba Seragaki, what will I do to make you fall in love with me?_ Noiz thought to himself.

 

  
“Wim!” He hears his sister yell his real name.

 

  
“What?” He calls back to her. She walks to Noiz’s room without knocking, her green eyes — the same shade as his — are full of hate. “And stop calling me Wim! My name is _Wilhelm_ or _Noiz._ ”

 

  
She glared at him with all her might. “Why did you eat my cake?”

 

  
Oh. That chocolate-coated cake Noiz found in the refrigerator yesterday. After class, he was so stressed that he had to find something sweet. And when he saw that cake, he couldn’t help himself but eat it, savoring its delicious taste.

 

  
“I didn’t know it was yours.” He explains. “It’s your fault; you put it in the refrigerator without writing your name on it.”

 

  
She stomps her feet automatically. “You should have asked first!”

 

  
“Whatever.” Noiz rolls his eyes at her. “It still is not my fault.”

 

  
“It is.”

 

  
“Is not.”

 

  
“It is!”

 

  
“Is not.”

 

  
“It is!!” She yells at the top of her lungs.

 

  
“Okay, okay. Tch.” Noiz raises his hands in surrender. He can’t take her whining anymore, it is so irritating. It was just a piece of cake.

 

  
Girls are so annoying. They are creatures that are selfish, immature, envious, war freaks, and self-conscious. That’s why Noiz have never been in a relationship before; he doesn’t want to be committed to a girl. He’s tired of their personalities, so he’s somewhat grateful that this time around he will soon start “dating” a boy.

 

  
Noiz can’t even stand his own sister. He’s not even that close to her, considering they’re twins. Well, they don’t look anything alike, save for the eyes. He is older than her by one minute and eight seconds. They’re always teasing each other so they just end up annoying one another.

 

  
Thea is nothing like Noiz. She’s sweet and kind to everyone, except him. He knows how lame that sounds. She’s intelligent, not that he’s particularly dumb either. Who is he kidding? Noiz almost flunked one of his subjects when he was a junior.

 

 

Thea taps her feet on the floor impatiently, and puts her hands on her hips.

 

  
“Don’t act like a girl.” Noiz says. “It’s annoying.”

 

  
“But I _am_ a girl.” She says, emphasizing the most obvious point.

 

  
His head’s starting to throb. “Can you please just leave me alone now?” He has to take a shower and organize his things before going to school. “I’ll buy you a cake later.”

 

  
“The same one.” Thea says through gritted teeth.

 

  
“Fine.”

 

  
She’s muttering some unintelligible nonsense as she walks out of Noiz’s room.

 

  
He still doesn’t have a plan, but he won’t let that stop him from winning the bet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aoba’s parents’ yelling is his alarm clock. They fight everyday; seriously — _every single day_ — since the _misfortune,_ not bothering to think about their sleeping child or their neighbors. He doesn’t know why they married each other when all they do is argue. He’s beginning to get used to it, so he doesn’t question them. He should have learned from their broken relationship, but he didn’t, so now his heart is torn in half.

 

  
Aoba thought that love was the greatest feeling in the world. He waited for that significant other for fifteen years, and when he came, he swept him off his feet. Their love was like a perfect love story... _at first._ He was Aoba’s shining armor. When he was with him, all his worries and problems seemed unimportant. All he could think about was how happy he was to be in love. In every relationship, however, someone’s bound to get hurt. Unfortunately in theirs, it was Aoba himself. When they broke up, his life came crashing down on him. It’s been almost a year since then, but the memory remains in his heart and mind.

 

  
Fairytales? Castles? Glass shoes? Prince Charming? They are just fake, a trickery of the mind. The authors of fairytales have good imaginations — making their people, places, and stories seem very real. But the real world is hell.

 

  
Aoba has thirty more minutes before he has to go to school, so he tunes out the yelling of his parents by putting his headphones in and turning up his music in full volume.

 

 

* * *

 

  

“So, what’s the plan?” Koujaku whispers as the teacher’s aide gives the questionnaire for their quiz.

 

  
“I don’t know.” Noiz hisses. Why can’t he leave him alone? He’s been bothering Noiz with that question for almost two hours now. It started when he got out of his car. And right now, Koujaku believes that he has a plan.

 

  
“Come on.” He urges. “You can tell me.”

 

  
“I can hear you talking there.” Mrs. Hanae says. “Please remain silent, so as to not disturb others.”

 

  
Koujaku slumps on his chair, and that’s Noiz’s cue to begin his quiz.

 

  
The questions are a piece of cake. Noiz read the topic twice last night so he’s not confused, and he answers faster than he intends to do.

 

  
He needs a plan. Of course, first things first: Noiz needs to talk to Aoba. How?

 

  
Accidentally bumping into him? Borrowing something he owns?

 

  
_Think fast!_ Time is running out. In just an hour, Noiz will be having Literature with Aoba. From what Koujaku has told him, he’s smart, an only child, and a nice person.

 

  
_Well-educated, huh?_ An idea pops into Noiz’s mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Can you please lower your voice?” Aoba whispers to the guy behind him, not bothering to look back.

 

  
He’s here to listen to the discussion, not to hear his chatter. He doesn’t stop so Aoba twists on his chair and is about to glare when his eyes land on a pair of familiar apple green eyes. The eyes that stared right through him yesterday — the eyes of Wilhelm Kleiner.

 

  
Wait. Did he switch places with Aoba’s friend? He doesn’t remember him sitting behind him. Noiz looks at Aoba questioningly, while Aoba turns around and tries to follow the discussion.

 

  
Handsome guys are one of Aoba’s weaknesses now, thanks to that one guy he dated and broke up a year ago.

 

  
_Looks can be deceiving!_ He thought rather irritably.

 

  
Noiz may have an appearance like an angel, but Aoba knows that he’s wearing a mask. According to his sister, Noiz is a jerk. Thanks to Thea, Aoba doesn’t have a stupid crush on her twin brother anymore. _Remember that, Aoba, never fall in love with a jerk. Oh, scratch that, never fall in love again because you will end up getting hurt, like before._ But he can’t erase those eyes from his mind. The color of the leaves, the forest, the—

 

  
“Aoba.” One of his friends mutters beside him.

 

  
“What?” Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Aoba looks around to see everyone staring at him expectantly. What now?

 

  
“Does that mean “no”?” Mrs. Yun, their Literature professor, asks, raising her eyebrow.

 

  
_What is she talking about?_ “Sorry, can you repeat that ma’am?” This is why Aoba doesn’t like guys messing with his mind. He has to focus.

 

  
_Aoba, take a deep breath. Erase the thoughts that are clouding your mind._

 

  
“Your classmate Wilhelm is having a hard time following the lessons.” She says. “He asked if someone can help him. Can you? Since you have the highest grade on the previous test.”

 

  
_Oh no._ Aoba heaves a sigh and mutters. “That’s okay... I think.” He doesn’t have a choice. Can he decline the teacher? Of course not.

 

  
“Meet up with him later after your last class.” She instructs. “And tutor him.”

 

  
Turning around, Aoba sees Noiz smiling mischievously. When he notices Aoba staring, his facial expression becomes blank and he turns to listen to whatever Mrs. Yun is discussing.

 

  
_Tutor Wilhelm Kleiner in Literature._

 

_  
Fun..._

 

_  
Not._


	3. Chapter 3 | A Somewhat Stupid Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really have to say something in advance because it’s embarrassing if i don’t do so, but Aoba has a *really* stupid nickname in this story. i thought of it because it will be very important later on... or should i say soon... ^^;;
> 
> i hope it doesn’t bother y’all and you can read this chapter fine!! <3

“What do you don’t understand in the lesson?”

 

  
Aoba is _forced_ to tutor Noiz because he doesn’t understand _A Midsummer Night’s Dream_ by William Shakespeare — the play they are currently analyzing in Literature. They’re just on Act 2 Scene 2 but Aoba already finished reading it. He doesn’t know why Noiz doesn’t get it; it’s quite simple, really.

 

  
Noiz is looking at him like he’s trying to figure him out. Aoba tries to act confident, and not be intimidated by his presence. After Literature, they agreed to meet in the library after both their classes ended. Noiz suggested that they should meet at the coffee shop across the school, but Aoba refused.

 

  
So here he is, sitting across from Noiz, staring at his awfully handsome face as he _tries_ to read the play.

 

  
How can this guy be Thea’s twin? Yeah, they have the same emerald eyes which looks good on them. Aoba doesn’t know anyone else sharing the same hue as theirs.

 

  
“You know,” Noiz says, interrupting Aoba’s thoughts and looking at him. “I can’t think properly when I’m hungry. So why don’t we eat first, and then you can teach me later?”

 

  
Aoba starts to protest but Noiz cuts him off. “It’s on me.”

 

  
Hah! What does he think of Aoba? Someone he can buy, a gold digger? Someone who will go with him because it’s free? His ego is hurt. Aoba pushes his chair off and stands up. As he is about to walk away, Noiz grabs his arm to stop him. He looks pointedly at his hand but he doesn’t let go.

 

  
“I’m sorry.” Noiz says quickly. “I didn’t mean to—“

 

  
“If you want me to teach you, listen carefully.” Aoba says through gritted teeth. “First, let go of my arm.”

 

  
Noiz looks at him carefully but still lets go. Aoba crosses his arms across his chest to stop them from shaking.

 

  
“Second, I have a lot of things to do and places to go, so please cooperate.” The last part is a lie, but Aoba knows he doesn’t notice.

 

  
“Okay “ma’am”.” Noiz says under his breath.

 

  
He still has the nerve to joke. “Lastly, don’t kid around.”

 

  
That earns Aoba a bored look from Noiz. He hopes he gets his point. Noiz resumes reading, so Aoba sits back on his chair. Aoba doesn’t know why he overreacted, but Noiz shouldn’t think low of him. Aoba gets him to be speechless — one for him, zero for Noiz.

 

  
Noiz knows nothing about him. He doesn’t know that after class, Aoba usually goes here in the library to study. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go; going home is not on the list. As far as possible, Aoba wants to stay here as long as he can, but the library closes at six in the evening. So whether he likes it or not, he has to go home and study there.

 

  
But Aoba cannot. How can he study if there is constant yelling and screaming in the background? So when that happens — which is always — he puts his headphones in full volume so as to not hear his parents fight. He’d rather have loud music as his background noise instead of them. There are some days and nights when the house is silent — that means one of them is not home. Aoba tried to run away but he has nowhere else to go, so he ends up coming back.

 

  
_Home. Home. Home._

 

  
Where is that? Before, Aoba’s home was where _he_ was. His refuge, his hero — his first love.

 

  
He still remembers _that_ day — the day he told him he loved him, that he couldn’t live without him. Aoba was so sure of him; he loved him with all his heart — more than he loved himself. He knew about his family — their situation — and he filled those gaps. Aoba was blinded by his all-consuming love.

 

  
But he forgot that life is cruel. _Nothing is here forever._ His friends told Aoba that he doesn’t deserve his love and that he’s better off without him. He couldn’t be trusted. He will just break his heart and will leave him like his past girlfriends. But Aoba didn’t believe anything they said. He defended him, fought with his friends, and accused them of being jealous.

 

  
Because of _him,_ Aoba lost everything...

 

  
“Aosera? Aosera?”

 

  
He can’t seem to hear Noiz. “Are you okay?” He asks.

 

  
He’s staring at nothing in particular. Maybe he’s daydreaming. _How feminine of him to do so._ Noiz is glad his plan worked. Knowing Aoba is intelligent, Noiz took it to his advantage and started there. He knows beforehand that Mrs. Yun will pick Aoba as his tutor because he was the one who checked his paper in the previous test. Noiz wonders if he has any other things to do besides studying. He snaps his fingers a few inches from Aoba’s face to get his attention. Thankfully, it does.

 

  
He looks at Noiz in bewilderment. “What did you call me?”

 

  
“Aosera.” Noiz answers automatically but carefully, preparing himself if he might snap at him any second. _This boy has an attitude. I can’t read him._

 

  
“Don’t call me that!” Aoba says irritably, scowling at Noiz.

 

  
“Why? Isn’t your name _Ao_ ba _Sera_ gaki? Aosera is an appropriate nickname.” Aosera is a sweet nickname. Noiz wonders why Aoba doesn’t like it.

 

  
“It’s not! Just call me by my whole first name.”

 

  
“But Aoba is kind of simple and boring.” Arguing with him is amusing. Aoba doesn’t want to lose and Noiz is not one to back off either.

 

  
Aoba starts to say something, but Noiz can sense that he decides against it. He lets it go by saying, “Whatever _Wim._ ”, mischievously.

 

  
Noiz stares at him blankly, trying to process what he just said. Aoba looks at him smugly in return. _How did he found that Wim..._

 

  
“Thea.” Noiz mutters darkly, so quiet Aoba didn’t hear it.

 

  
Closing his eyes, Noiz tries to control his anger. He doesn’t know where Thea got that stupid moniker.

 

  
_But how does Aoba know?_

 

  
 _Oh!_ Noiz slaps himself mentally for forgetting what Koujaku told him. Aoba and his evil twin sister are friends, and that, he can get to his advantage. But Noiz has to get the help of his sister. _If she will even help him in the first place._

 

  
Noiz has to relax to think properly. “How about we compromise?” He asks Aoba, having an idea to make him comfortable with him. _I’m so smart, I can easily think of something._

 

  
“Compromise?” Aoba says slowly.

 

  
“You know, the win-win situation, where both—“

 

  
“I know that!” He snaps, cutting Noiz off.

 

  
 _Being with him makes smirking a habit._ Noiz thought to himself in pure amusement.

 

  
“What I meant was,” He continues. “why would I compromise with _you?_ ”

 

  
 _Pretty clever._ Indeed, why would Aoba compromise with _Noiz?_ He has not even heard of it yet and he already declines.

 

  
“You can call me Wim when it’s just the two of us,” Noiz says. “and I can call you Aosera in return then.”

 

  
“I can call you Wim whenever I want.” Aoba says smugly.

 

  
A cute and small dimple appears on his right cheek as he smiles. Noiz didn’t know Aoba has a dimple, but how can he know _before?_ He just saw him yesterday. He didn’t even know he’s friends with his sister if Koujaku didn’t tell him. Suddenly, Noiz feels like all those years, he is the center of his world, not knowing the outside forces.

 

  
“So I’ll start telling our classmates then that they can call you Aosera from now on.” This boy can play games, but he can’t beat Noiz.

 

  
“You cannot!” Aoba says, slamming the table impulsively, to Noiz’s surprise.

 

  
On cue, the librarian walks towards them, chastising. Noiz can see that she seems fond of Aoba and puts the blame on the former, saying that this place is called a library — not that Noiz doesn’t know — and they should lower their voices and not do unnecessary things so as to not disturb others.

 

  
 _Am I the one who slammed the table? Am I the one who nearly shouted?_ Noiz thought to himself in clear dismay and annoyance.

 

  
The students look at them sheepishly and mutter things only god knows what. When the librarian — Noiz forgot her name — is clearly contented that they’re going to behave, she walks away with a look of disdain on her face.

 

  
Aoba looks at Noiz and mumbles a “sorry”. His pale face reddens in embarrassment when the full blast of what he did sinks in.

 

  
Noiz’s lips twitch upward as his next words tumble out of his mouth. “So, is it a deal?”

 

  
Aoba looks at him dubiously and bites his lower lip. After a moment, he finally says, “Okay... deal.”

 

  
One for Noiz, zero for Aoba. Noiz pinches his thigh to control himself from grinning. Aoba is smart, he might know something’s off when he looks so smug about their compromise.

 

  
“Good.” Noiz says, standing up. “You have my word then.”

 

  
“Wait!” Aoba says, standing up as well. “Where are you going?”

 

  
“Home.” Noiz answers. _Like I have anywhere else to go. It’s a school night._

 

  
“But I haven’t tutored you yet.” Aoba says, frowning.

 

  
“There’s plenty of time for that.”

 

  
One step at a time. Noiz is so proud of himself; he made progress this day.

 

  
Soon, Aoba _will_ fall in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4 | Disaster After Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m terribly sorry for this super duper late update of this fic!! i’ve been rather busy planning out other stories that i’ll eventually publish here ^^;; but now i’m back and ready to go writing again!! Cx though, this time around, my updates will be slower since school recently started for me. i’ll be more focused on updating my other fic — Reprisal of a Perpetual Wallflower — so i’m really sorry in advance if you love reading this more than my other fic stated above. i have a lot more drafts for ROAPW than this fic, after all. so, i would greatly appreciate it if you could give your time reading ROAPW, too!! <3
> 
> but enough about that. let’s see what happens to Aoba in this chapter~ ;)

_Darkness. That’s all Aoba sees around him. Actually, he doesn’t see anything. Even if he closed his eyes, there’s no change._ Where am I?

 

_  
Trying to find his way, Aoba walks blindly forward with his hands outstretched before him._

 

_  
The saying, “I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light.”, fills Aoba’s mind. The one who wrote that haven’t walked in complete darkness yet. He’d rather walk in the daylight alone, if this is the situation. But maybe if he has someone with him, that’s another matter._

 

_  
Far ahead, Aoba sees a glow of light. He walks to that direction, hoping someone is there._

 

_  
Sure enough, a stranger is standing beyond the light. Glancing up, Aoba can’t think of a logical explanation where that light comes from._

 

_  
Black feathered wings are sprouting from the stranger’s back which Aoba just notices now because of so much fascination in the light. His hair is as radiant as the sun._

 

_  
“Noiz?” Aoba asks without thinking._

 

_  
He doesn’t even know why Noiz comes to his mind. He hasn’t seen the face of the stranger and he’s already giving him a name._ Good work, Aoba...

 

_  
The guy turns around at the sound of Aoba’s voice. A startled gasp escapes from the latter’s lips as he stares at his face. Noiz’s emerald eyes became darker if that’s even possible._

 

_  
“Come with me?” He asks._

 

_  
When Aoba doesn’t respond, Noiz extends his right hand towards him._

 

_  
Looking around, Aoba doesn’t see anyone else besides them. His instinct says that he has to get out of here. Taking a step back, he tries to not give away his next move, which is to run._ Is running good? If Noiz has wings, he can fly. But what if they’re not real? _Aoba’s heart thuds painfully in his chest._ Why am I afraid of him?

 

_  
“I won’t hurt you.” He says, as if reading Aoba’s mind._

 

_  
“What happened to you?” He asks. Staring at Noiz hurts his eyes._

 

_  
“Trust me.”_

 

_  
And then, he’s in front of Aoba, his arms encircling his waist._

 

_  
“What are you doing?” He protests, trying to get Noiz’s hands off him._

 

_  
Just like that, their feet are not touching the ground anymore. Afraid of falling, Aoba puts his hands around Noiz._

 

_  
“Put me down!” Aoba orders, forcing himself not to look below. He’s afraid of heights, but, truth is, he’s even more afraid of falling — knowing there’s no one to catch him when he falls._

 

_  
“Wim!” Aoba snaps._

 

_  
Noiz just continues to go up, his wings fluttering in the wind, ignoring Aoba’s protests. Trying to pinch him to get his attention, his body moves so fast he lets go of Aoba, suddenly making him fall. His arms try to grab something to stop and slow the fall, but there’s nothing. Aoba’s lungs thud painfully in his throat — gravity pulling him down so fast. Looking up, he screams for Noiz to save him. He has a horrible expression on his face and his eyes say he’s clearly in pain, but he doesn’t do anything to save Aoba._

 

 

This is my death.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“No!” Aoba screams, and sits upright. Nausea fills him, making him dizzy and his head throbbing painfully.

 

  
“It’s just a dream... it’s just a dream...” He reassures himself again and again.

 

  
Glancing beside him, Aoba sees in the alarm clock that it’s just pass three in the morning. Sweat pours down his face as he waits for his breathing to return to normal. Taking a deep breath, he gets up from his bed and heads for the bathroom. _Splashing water to my face seems a good idea to clear my thoughts._ Looking at the mirror, Aoba sees that there are dark circles forming under his eyes.

 

  
“Stupid nightmare...” He mutters darkly. It’s his first time to dream about Noiz, and then it’s a nightmare. _Figures._

 

  
Going back to his bed, Aoba knows sleep won’t come easily so he gets _“Clockwork Angel”_ from his bookshelf.

 

  
There are times when Aoba wishes he’s someone else — what would it be like, living other people’s lives? The protagonist in the book is wrong — her gift is not entirely a curse. She’s pretty lucky; she can be anyone she wants to be. _But what’s the point of living if you’re living the life of others, and not your own? ... Does that even count as living?_

 

  
Aoba cannot focus on reading because of these thoughts. Furthermore, the face of Noiz in his dream corrupts his mind. _Really... even in my dream, he’s still himself. I can’t even imagine him having white wings like an angel._ He snorts at himself at these somewhat insulting thoughts, smiling smugly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The soft murmurs coming from the hallway wakes Aoba up. He doesn’t even know when he fell asleep. Suddenly, he’s intensely worried. He’s used to their yelling, and now it’s gone. _Is that even_ possible? _What’s happening?_

 

  
Curiosity urges him to listen to know what his parents are talking about. He walks to their bedroom as quietly as he can and puts his right ear beside the door to hear them clearly. If he’s going to eavesdrop, which he is, he might as well do it thoroughly.

 

  
“What are we going to do?” Aoba’s father asks in a calming tone he hasn’t heard since the misfortune.

 

  
“He’s going to stay at my friend’s place.” His mother replies.

 

  
Aoba is undoubtedly amazed that they’re now speaking with each other civilly after all these years.

 

  
In his mind, Aoba can see his dad shaking his head. “He’s still a minor.”

 

  
He? _Are they talking about me? ... And staying at a friend’s place? What does that mean? Are we moving out?_ Aoba is understandably confused, but there’s also a surge of unease spreading sporadically in his stomach.

 

  
“... the best for him.” His mom says. _I have to shut up my mind._ _I didn’t hear the first part of that sentence._

 

  
“Can’t he just stay here until things get better?”

 

  
“No.” His mom replies rather firmly. Aoba can imagine her mouth set in a thin line. “Staying here will make him more miserable.”

 

  
His father replies something back in a low voice.

 

  
“Our son’s smart... he knows what’s good for him.”

 

  
“When will he come back?” His dad asks grimly.

 

  
“After we sort things out.”

 

  
Aoba feels his eyes gradually sting at realizing what his parents’ main point in the conversation is, biting back a sob. _How can they talk about me like that? Why would_ I _move out? Did I do something?_

 

  
“She’s a close friend of mine when we were in college.” His mom answers the question. “We still keep in touch.”

 

  
“Is it okay for her? How about her family?”

 

  
“I talked to her last night, and she told me it’s alright.”

 

  
“... Okay, then.”

 

  
Aoba hears scrambling inside and their footsteps coming closer. His feet are frozen in place, they can’t move. The door opens to his horror, and soon enough, his parents are both standing in front of him with surprised expressions.

 

  
“ _Honey..._ ” His mom starts, moving towards him. “Don’t cry, everything’s under control.” She wipes his cheek and that’s when he realizes that he’s crying. Tears flow freely from his eyes without consent.

 

  
“You heard everything?” His dad asks, amber eyes full of concern.

 

  
“I heard enough...” Aoba whispers, voice cracked and shaky.

 

  
“You can come back as soon as we fix it...” His mom assures him, looking at his dad who nods in agreement.

 

  
It... _meaning our family? ... But why am I the one who needs to suffer?_

 

  
“... Do I have a choice?” Aoba asks them, though he already knows the answer anyway.

 

  
His father looks at him sadly and shakes his head.

 

  
Aoba grits his teeth to control himself from sobbing. As he walks away, his mother asks him, “Where are you going?”

 

  
“In my room.” He answers without turning around.

 

  
“... Aren’t you going to school?”

 

  
Glancing at the wall clock, Aoba sees it’s already eight in the morning. _I’m already late... but I’m not even in the_ mood. “I’m going to _pack!_ ”

 

  
“I’ll help you.” His mom offers, and starts to follow him but his dad stops her and whispers, “He needs to be alone...”

 

  
Aoba leaves them and goes to his room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

 

  
Without warning, he just slumps against his bedroom door while hugging his knees to his chest, sobbing quietly. _I know I wanted to run away before... but not like_ this. _Besides... I’m used to their fighting, so what’s the point? Why are they fixing our family again? Not that I want a broken family..._ He closes his eyes tightly then angrily shakes his head. _... Why am I even asking these questions to myself? Yeah... I know... I’m just dreading the worst question of all..._

 

_  
Where am I going to live?_


	5. Chapter 5 | An Unexpected Guest

“Wilhelm,” His mom starts as she settles their breakfast on the table. “How’s school?”

 

  
“Good.” Noiz replies automatically.

 

  
Thea suddenly snorts at this.

 

  
He kicks her under the table, which earns the former a glare from the latter.

 

  
“You know...” His mom starts once again, ignoring them. “If you’re having a hard time, you can ask Koujaku for help.”

 

  
“I know...” Noiz mutters.

 

  
_Koujaku_ is _intelligent. He may be lazy in studying but when he does, he can get a perfect score._

 

  
Noiz’s mom looks at him expectantly.

 

  
Taking a deep breath, he asks her. “What do you want me to do?”

 

  
“You can stay at their house this weekend and let him tutor you.”

 

  
At the word “tutor”, Noiz’s mind immediately thinks of Aoba. _If he can tutor me this weekend, we’ll get close to each other and then the month will just be a week... If that happens, I’m finally free with the bet._

 

  
“Okay.” Noiz agrees. “I’ll ask Koujaku.”

 

  
“Call him now.” His twin sister adds.

 

  
_She just wants the whole house to herself... No wonder my mom doesn’t offer Thea’s help, we might end up killing each other..._ Noiz thinks irritably.

 

  
“That’s a good idea!” Their mom chimes in.

 

  
Shaking his head, Noiz dials Koujaku’s number.

 

  
“Hey.” He answers at the third ring.

 

  
“Can I stay at your house this weekend?” Noiz asks, direct and straight to the point.

 

  
“Sure.” He replies, not even thinking twice about it.

 

  
“What about your mom?”

 

  
“Of course, she won’t mind.” Koujaku answers as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

  
“Okay then.” Noiz nods to himself. “See you at school.”

 

  
After hanging up the call, Noiz looks back at his mom and twin sister, eyebrows quirked up that clearly reads “satisfied?”.

 

  
Thea’s mouth curves into a smile. Their mom looks at him, a concerned expression on her face. _I know she’s worried about my future, but I can take care of it._

 

  
“I’m going to pack.” Noiz breaks the silence and walks to his room.

 

  
_After school, I’ll go directly to Koujaku’s house... Can I really study there?_ When Koujaku and Noiz are together, they just have fun, and studying is not in their fun list.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Have you seen Aoba?” Noiz asks.

 

  
“I haven’t seen him.” His “best friend”, Koujaku, answers. “If you ask me that question again, I’ll punch you.” He threatens playfully.

 

  
“What?” Noiz turns to glare at him.

 

  
“You asked me that question for almost ten times already!”

 

  
“And you’re really counting...” Noiz retorts back dryly.

 

  
The cafeteria isn’t crowded today because it’s Friday. Students usually pick this day to be absent to have an early weekend.

 

  
“Don’t tell me you already missed him.” Koujaku teases. “You just saw him yesterday and you’re going to see him after a few—“

 

  
“Are you kidding?” Noiz glowers, completely cutting him off. _Why would_ I miss _him?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Come on... why aren’t you here?! Just one more minute, and the bell will ring already!_ Noiz clenches his teeth, getting anxious to know where the hell his “tutor” gone off to.

 

  
A few seconds later, the bell rings and then Mrs. Yun closes the door.

 

  
_I wonder why Aoba is absent..._

 

  
_Why do you care? As if you’re close to him. As a matter of fact, you just had your first conversation with him yesterday._ Noiz’s other conscious thought rebuts.

 

  
He thinks that maybe when he reads the play beforehand, he can impress him. _But what if he’ll tell me I don’t need a tutor anymore when I already understand it?_

 

  
“Did you meet with Aoba yesterday?” Mrs. Yun asks Noiz, breaking him from his reverie.

 

  
“Yes ma’am.” He replies politely.

 

  
“Good. Continue it then.”

 

  
Noiz gives her a nod and resumes reading _A Midsummer Night’s Dream._ He finds himself staring at the door, but of course, Aoba’s not coming anymore. It’s already been thirty minutes after the class started.

 

  
_How can I ask him to meet me tomorrow? He’s absent today... I don’t have his phone number too... Oh wait—_

 

_  
Thea. Right._

 

_  
I’m going to ask for Aoba’s number from her later._ The plan is, tomorrow, they’re going to watch a movie together — just the two of them, and then eat. _Maybe we’ll get to talk to know each other..._

 

  
But then, Noiz mentally grimaces. _The thing is... what if he will not agree? What if he already has a plan for tomorrow? What if he doesn’t want to be with me? That’s a big problem! How can I win the bet if that happens?!_

 

  
He gradually slumps his face on the desk.

 

  
_Don’t you just hate “what if’s”...?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Why did you just tell me now?” Noiz asks irritably.

 

  
After school, Koujaku and Noiz went directly to the former’s house, and now they’re in his room. Noiz is sprawled on Koujaku’s bed while the latter is using his laptop on his desk.

 

  
“I forgot...” Koujaku answers sheepishly.

 

  
“You forgot that a boy is going to stay in your house?” Noiz quirks his eyebrows incredulously. “Are you _that_ stupid?”

 

  
“It’s no big deal, idiot...” Koujaku mutters.

 

  
Koujaku just told Noiz a while ago that a son of his mom’s friend is going to stay here for a couple of days due to a _family problem._ He’s a senior student like them, studying in their school. _Koujaku is pretty stupid. Why did he agree to let me stay in their house if they already have a guest? What did he thought of their house... a_ dorm?

 

  
“What’s his name?” Noiz asks curiously.

 

  
“I don’t know!” Koujaku scratches his head as if he doesn’t really care. _He can be rather oblivious with what’s happening around him sometimes..._

 

  
“Maybe my stay here is not a good idea...” Noiz muses aloud.

 

  
“I told you, my mom won’t mind! You’re like family to us!”

 

  
“I’ll leave you with the mysterious boy all to yourself.” Noiz smirks suggestively.

 

  
“Oh, come on...” Koujaku mutters. “I already like someone...”

 

  
Noiz shakes his head at him, and then remembers what he said, emerald eyes wide open. “You _like_ someone?”

 

  
“I, uh, yes...” He answers in an unusual low tone, averting his eyes.

 

  
_That’s news... Since I_ asked _him to break up with Ririna, he hasn’t liked someone again... or so I thought._

 

  
“Who is she?” Noiz asks, curiosity clearly in his voice.

 

  
When Koujaku doesn’t respond and pretends to be busy searching pictures for his History assignment, Noiz repeats the question. _It’s Friday, so why is he doing the assignment already?_

 

  
“It’s nothing serious, really.” Koujaku answers casually. “It’s just a crush.”

 

  
“So why won’t you tell me?”

 

  
Koujaku makes a point of looking at the wall clock and says hastily, “Our guest will arrive in a couple of minutes.” And then he stands up. “I’m going to take a bath.” He hurries to walk to his bathroom, but before he can get out of the room, Noiz picks a pillow and throws it at his retreating figure. Koujaku’s pretty fast, before it hits his head, he slaps it back towards Noiz, laughing like there’s no tomorrow.

 

  
_Not telling me who his crush is makes me more curious... Why won’t he tell me? Maybe I know her... Koujaku can be secretive when he wants to, after all._ Noiz clicks his tongue at his incessant thoughts.

 

  
The sound of the doorbell breaks him from his thoughts.

 

  
“Koujaku!” Noiz yells. “Your guest is here!”

 

  
“Let them in.” He can hear the shower turning off. “I’m not done.”

 

  
“Why would I?” Noiz asks in disbelief.

 

  
“What do you want them to do, stand outside the door? Idiot.” Koujaku barks back.

 

  
“Stupid.” Noiz retorts back as well.

 

  
Hastily, he makes his way towards the living room. _This is not even my house, so why am I the one opening the door? ... Oh, yeah... I forgot... I’m going to stay here this weekend to_ improve _my studies..._

 

  
When Noiz opens the door, a woman appears in his line of sight.

 

  
“Hello.” The woman greets kindly. “Is Koujaku here?”

 

  
Noiz is perplexed for a moment. _I thought the guest was a boy? She looks like more or less forty years old. Maybe I am wrong... She doesn’t have a bag with her. Maybe she’s just a family relative._

 

  
“I’m Wilhelm, Koujaku’s friend.” Noiz introduces himself in a kind manner as well. “Koujaku is taking a bath right now.”

 

  
The woman gives him a smile. “I’m Haruka. Nice to meet you.”

 

  
“You too...” Noiz mumbles absentmindedly. _There’s something familiar about Haruka, like I’ve seen her before but I don’t remember how..._ “Come in.” He ushers her inside, opening the door widely so she can enter.

 

  
“I’ll just call my son.” She refrains and walks towards the car — which Noiz just notices now — parked in the driveway.

 

  
_So, there actually_ is _a boy..._

 

  
The passenger door of the blue Mercedes opens and _the_ boy gets out of it. When he looks at Noiz, time stops. On the other hand, Noiz finds himself staring at him, eyes wide with shock and mouth hanging open. The boy has a confused expression on his face, and then he looks between Noiz and his mother.

 

  
Finally, Noiz finds his voice and asks him. “What are you doing here?” _I already have an idea but I want to hear it directly from him._

 

  
“What are _you_ doing here?” He asks with furrowed eyebrows and suspicious eyes as if Noiz is the last person he expects to see here.

 

  
Noiz’s one eyebrow visibly twitches. _Don’t you hate it when you ask someone a question and they ask you_ that _question too?_

 

  
Haruka beams at them. “You know each other!”

 

  
“Yes.” Aoba and Noiz responds in a deadpan voice simultaneously without taking their eyes off each other.

 

  
“That’s great!” Haruka grins and takes something out of the backseat — a luggage bag.

 

  
_That only means one thing..._

 

  
As a sign of courtesy, Noiz takes the bag out of Haruka’s hand. As they enter the house, Koujaku walks down the hall, bouncing like a ball with a mop of wet hair. When he sees Aoba, he stops in his tracks and gives Noiz a knowing smile.

 

  
Noiz does nothing but glare back as sharp as daggers. _Did he know it before, or is he just as surprised as I am? He can conceal his expression, which sucks... but I think he won’t keep it a secret to me anymore._

 

  
“Welcome to our home!” Koujaku greets enthusiastically, grinning. “Enjoy your stay here, Aoba!”


End file.
